


You Missed...

by ChaoticLover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged Up, Drabble, Getting Together, I suck at tagging, M/M, Writing Prompt, awkward moments, gentle angst, lowkey thirsty otabek, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLover/pseuds/ChaoticLover
Summary: •	Person A: *Kisses B's forehead*•	Person B: *frowns* You missed•	Person A: ...?•	Person B: *Leans forward and kisses A's lips*





	You Missed...

**Author's Note:**

> Only the second fic I've posted. My first was waylayed by a rough pregnancy. But I'm back, baby is here and I'm itching to write more. accepting any prompt someone wants to throw my way to warm myself back up. Not beta'd.

Yuri chuckled at the sight of his best friend on the couch in their living room; sprawled out and stone faced as he watches the news.

“Hey asshole, turn on the movie and get my blanket, the borsht is finished.”

Yuri set the two bowls down on the coffee table and went back to grab the 6 pack out of the fridge. The two men made short work of the food as the opening credits rolled across the screen, settling back with their bottles and settling on the couch, Beka sprawled on his half and Yuri curled up under a light blanket on his..

Yuri glanced at Otabek out of the corner of his eye, ignoring the movie all together in favor of watching the small flicker of emotion on his friend face; slightly raised eyebrows, a small smile, a quiet huff of laughter. After 4 years, Yuri was willing to say he was in love with Beka. What else could the swirling knot in his chest be called? Affection, love… definitely lust. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when his feelings had changed for the Kazakh man, just that slowly but surely over the years of friendship, he spent far too long admiring his friends toned chest and thick thighs in the locker room after practice. Yuri took a long drag from his second bottle, eyeballing the sharp jut of Otabeks jaw, the width and strength of his shoulders, the length of his toned stomach.

Yuri shifted as he felt his cock begin to fill and quickly looked away trying to will away his growing erection. Yuri thought of everything he could; Yakov yelling at him, falling out of a jump, Viktor naked… and nothing helped. Yuri drained his bottle in a few big gulps and leaned forward for his third. He could feel Beka staring a hole into the side of his head as he took long drags on this one as well.

He glanced at Beka for a second, “Thirsty Yura?”

 “Shut up Otabek”, Yuri could feel the flush on his cheeks spread down his neck.

“C’mon Yura what’s wrong?” Beka asked teasingly, scooting over to sit flush against Yuri, setting his bottle on the table in front of them.

Yuri felt hot, too hot. He mumbled under his breath, and saw Otabek quirk an eyebrow at him, telling him to quit acting petulant with just a look. Yuri looked down to the half empty bottle in his lap, letting his hair fall forward to shield his face even a little.

“I’m fine Beka” Yuri sighed, and gave his friend a small smile, willing him to drop the subject. Willing him to both move away and hold him close, to kiss him… Yuri took another drink and felt Otabeks shoulder shake with a small laugh. Beka leaned his head down to rest on Yuri’s shoulder, and Yuri felt his entire body tense at the contact. Beka sighed and sat up, really looking at Yuri; his flushed cheeks, red tipped ears, the lip trapped beneath Yuri’s teeth and the bottle clenched in his fist.

Beka mumbled, “Whatever you say Yura,” and he leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his friends forehead, lingering for a moment, nuzzling the loose blonde hair falling around his face. He could hear Yuri’s breathe leave his body in a shuddering wave, felt his small form shiver where they touched.

Pulling back Beka made to scoot back to his side of the couch when Yuri turned suddenly, bringing a hand up to fist in the fabric of Otabeks tank top. Otabek saw the small tremble of Yuri’s lower lip, and scrunched his eyebrows down in concern.

“Yura, what’s wro--”

Yuri looked at him with a frown, eyes swirling with anger, fear lurking just underneath the surface, “You missed.”

“What do you-” Beka gasped as Yuri surged forward, pressing their lips together roughly, sat still as a stone when Yuri pulled away, eyes closed, face turned down. He could feel the tremors wracking Yuri’s body, even when he released Beka’s shirt and made to down the rest of his bottle.

Reaching out Beka wrapped his hand around Yuri’s wrist, stopping his movement, could see Yuri physically deflate, curling in on himself and trying to make himself seem smaller.

Yuri released his hold on the bottle and wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to quell his shaking, and waiting for Beka to hate him.

“Yura... What… why did you… was that the alcohol or do you…?” Beka stammered, feeling the blush steal across his face. He leaned forward to set the bottle on the table, trying to steady his racing heart even a little. Hoped against hope that this wasn’t because of the beer the smaller man had downed in less than 15 minutes.

Yuri tsked through his teeth, “I’m Russian. Three shitty beers wouldn’t make me that drunk, Beka.” He could hear the anger and fear in his own voice and cringed.

“Then tell me why, Yura. Please?” Beka implored.

Yuri sat up straighter, shifting to look Otabek in the eye, “You really are dense. I love you, idiot. I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Otabek searched Yuri’s face for any hint of uncertainty, or mocking, “Really?”

Yuri chewed his lip, “It’s always been you, Beka.”

“Thank God,” Otabek muttered before pulling Yuri in by the nape oh his neck, kissing the younger man with everything he had. He could feel Yuri melt against him, swallowed the whimper that left him, and thanked every god above for the small blonde draped across his front.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't complete trash. if you liked it, well I'm a thirsty bitch. Comments and kudos fuel my fire.
> 
> http://starcrossedsorceress.tumblr.com/


End file.
